1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to couplers for connecting fluid-carrying tubes, and more specifically to an improved quick-dis/connect coupler of the type having two mating components, each for coupling to a respective one of two tubes to be connected.
2. Background Art
A variety of quick-dis/connect couplers are known in many industries for use in connecting tubes, hoses, and the like. Quick-dis/connect couplers are used to connect and disconnect tubes, hoses, pipes, and other fluid-carrying implements (hereafter generically “tubes”). Quick-dis/connect couplers are not merely connectors; their function is not merely to mechanically connect the tubes. They also serve to interrupt the flow of fluid when disconnected, and permit the flow of fluid when connected. The fluid may be any gas, liquid, emulsion, suspension, solution, etc.
Most quick-dis/connect couplers employ any of a variety of complex mechanisms employing poppet valves. One disadvantage of poppet valves is that they result in tortuous fluid flow paths. Furthermore, most commercially successful models are constructed such that one or more coil springs are actually disposed within the fluid flow path inside the coupler. Another serious shortcoming of commercially available quick-dis/connect couplers is that they are constructed of fifteen or more separate components. The high component count causes increased manufacturing and assembly cost, increased inventory requirements, and reduced product reliability.
What is needed, then, is an improved quick-dis/connect coupler which has a significantly reduced component count, a significantly less tortuous flow path, and no springs or other obstructions directly in the fluid flow path.